


Project E(motions)

by Spirites



Series: Adventures of Brightmoon Academy [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Declarations Of Love, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: Entrapta has a final project she has to do for social engineering. That was a class she struggled with the most. Everything that ran through the girl's head was methodical and calculated. She knew what she wanted to do and took numbers in like breaths of air and worked through her problems. The project was to study emotions in different settings. How was she going to tackle this? The solution was obvious. Hook a machine up to your oblivious lesbian friends and have then be put through emotionally taxing scenarios in simulated alternate universes!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adventures of Brightmoon Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Project E(motions)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I thought of this while I was in a walk and thought to throw it in here. I wrote this at 3 AM so it's okay if its trash.

"Hello, I am Princess Entrapta Mech. Today I will be presenting to all of you my investigations of emotions in varying scenarios simulated by my machine Dumpling! Dumpling here can show whoever is hooked up a simulation that I program and inject it into their minds. My test subjects are my two friends Catra Horde and Adora Greyskull! They have both agreed to go forth with these tests and have consented to me broadcasting what I found. It's fascinating!" 

_ The audience of students and teachers looked at the purple hair girl whirl around while she explained her project. Most students just showed a hologram of a graph and notes they took, so this was much more interesting. The school was hosting a science fair, so the students had to show their final projects here to be graded.  _

"Okay, let's begin!"

***

"Okay! Datalog 1 of Project E. I'm here with these two! State your full name and titles!"

The magicat rolled her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't know why I agree to anything you ask me to do. You burned my tail last time! I need just to stop being mean, so I don't have to make it up to you."

"Catra! Ugh, Okay. Hey, my name is Adora Greyskull. I'm also Princess of Power She-ra."

"Okay, fine. Hi, I'm Catra Horde. Lord of the Horde," Catra let out a defeated sigh.

"Hehehe that rhymes," Adora giggled.

"What are you? Three?" Catra said with a small smile on her face as she nudged Adora casually. Their eyes lingered on one another before Entrapta began hurling things around the room.

"Alright now, you are both consenting to me documenting my discoveries and showing them at the science fair? I need explicit permission." Entrapta said, looking around for whatever it was she misplaced.

"Yes, yes, whatever! Can we get on with this? I wanna fight something!" Catra looked pumped as her eyes grew twice their size.

"Hell yeah! Me too!" Adora threw her fist in the air.

"Found it! Okay. Let me hook you up and start some simulations. You won't remember your life in the simulation to keep the results controlled. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go do this."

***

"As you can see. We started the simulations with some simple situations to start. Most of these simulations got their data from core elements of the individual's brain and memories. We alter some facts about moments in time and create a universe around that. The first trials were suburban settings; Coffee shops, High school, College, Roommates. Simple everyday occurrences. These two would come into contact, and it would have varied results. One would always engage the other. In the coffee shop scenario, Catra was drawn to Adora, making the first move to initiate alike of contact by drawing faces on her cup,"

***

"Here ya go, princess," The Latina barista set down the cup on her table with a wink.

"Princess? Never heard that one before," Adora looked down at her cup and smiled. "Thank you," Adora squinted at the nametag of the girl, "Catra. That's a nice name."

"Aww, don't make me blush while I'm working" Catra gave a lopsided grin that made Adora's heart shutter. Adora wasn't one to usually make the first move, but her friends told her to be more outgoing and do things for herself. She supposed leaving the hot barista her number was a good start.

She got up and left a tip on the table, taking her empty cup with her. With a small wave and shining smile, she left the shop. When Catra went to collect the tip, she noticed a napkin with a drawing of what looked like her and a number with a note, 'Call me :) My names Adora.'

With a growing blush sweeping her features, Catra shoved the napkin in her pocket, excited to see how things would progress.

***

"This was a frequent occurrence in multiple scenarios when both subjects met for the first time. When I made them roommates, they had similar responses but moved faster to create a kinship. My hypothesis was it was the range of contact that affected the rate of connection. So in the fifth, sixth, and seventh trials, I put them farther away. Each time I increased the distance. Each time they would always find one another."

***

"We have got to stop meeting like this, princess," The feline mixed rouge said as she looked at the tied-up Princess. This was the fifth time she had come to aid the girl. For months they had seen one another, and Princess Adora always managed to find herself in trouble, whether it be from starting a fight in a local pub or fighting bandits on the way back to sneak to the castle. Each time the feline rouge assisted the Princess in various ways. Their relationship was odd, but both enjoyed it when they finally found the other. 

"It was not my fault this time! I was just walking when these barbarians were harassing a small child. I went to help, and then a group of people that we  _ may or may not have _ punched in a bar came by and took me from behind!" Adora was outwardly irritated, replaying the moments before her capture, but she was notably thankful to see her favorite outlaw. Her best friends, the master archer Bow, and Glimmer, the royal sorceress, despised when she went out alone. Glimmer especially disliked it when she came into contact with Catra. 

"Where did the kid go?" Catra began to loosen the rope work, noting it was sloppily done and messy.

"I untied them, and they ran off while I was getting captured. I told them to," Adora wore her signature self-satisfied expression as she was helped up by her companion, "I knew you would come for me."

"Aw, you rely on me? That is so embarrassing for you" Catra teased as she walked a few paces ahead, turning around she stuck out her hand. "You coming, princess?"

Adora reached out and took her hand as they walked side by side.

***

"In multiple situations, I even pinned them against one another; by the end of the scenario, one would always join the other. The time it took varied, but by the end of every single situation, the subjects were together in the end. I increased the danger. I changed their appearance. In one trial, I changed every aspect of their lives and still the same result. In an extreme final trial, I had made it, so they were in a war on opposite sides; it was the end of the world. The core of the planet was exploding, and Adora had to sacrifice herself to save everyone. The two found each other"

***

"Adora! Please, you can't do this! Why does it always have to be you?" Catra was pacing back and forth from the entrance of their cave away from the others sleeping inside. Sobs wracked the girl's body as words Adora spoke rang out,  _ 'I have to do this. One life verse millions.' _

"Catra, please. It's hard already. I can't turn my back on everyone" Adora had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yeah, you can't turn your back on everyone. Just me, right?"

"Catra no, I need you" Adora went to grab Catra, but the smaller girl pushed her away roughly and backed away.

"No, you don't, you never have."

Catra ran

***

"I had thought I finally found a scenario where the outcome would change. I was incorrect in my premature assumption. Catra returned and helped Adora to the core."

***

"You came back. Thank you, Catra" Adora cupped the other's cheeks as she lay on the ground, a steady flow of tears trickled from her eyes.

"Of course I did dummy, I won't lose you again. Don't you get it? I love you. I always have," Catra began to cry tears of her own.

"I love you too," Adora breathed out her words, looking shocked. The core rumbled in agony as the fail-safe glowed on her chest. Catra pulled Adora in for her first and final kiss.

"We always said we would be together at the end of the world" Catra felt the heat rise around her. "I'm not leaving you, not again."

***

"At the end of the final experiment, both subjects sacrificed themselves even though logically, only one had to do it. The degree of peril never mattered. I began to hypothesize if it was a deep-rooted connection in their subconscious. They would have overlapping moments in some trials."

***

_ The screen began to flash between multiple scenes of the pair in various situations. Hold one another and murmuring.  _

///

_ "Promise me you'll stay." _

_ "Promise me you'll try? _

_ "Then promise me a life with you." _

///

_ "Adora, You can't just jump off a cliff like that!" _

_ "Then don't fall off cliffs! I told you I'd follow you anywhere in the world, so don't be so surprised when I do it!" _

///

_ "How can someone be so obsessed with stars and Greek mythology, I'll never know." _

_ "Hey, it's interesting to know that stuff. The Greeks believed a lot of crazy stuff. Did you know they thought love was a type of mania, insanity? That once you fell in love, you even the gods could be blindsided. That occurred in a lot of their stories. Someone fell in love with something and caused a lot of damage, like the trojan war." _

_ "Then call me crazy because I think I love you, you dork." _

///

_ "Catra, I promise that no matter what world we are in. No matter what happens that I will always love you." _

///

_ "I'm trying! Okay? I want to be better, not because I have Adora but because she makes me want to improve myself for myself. She makes me want to grow." _

***

"In the end, I couldn't stop the cycle. No other simulated relationship with others even halted their connection or lessened their admiration for one another… I'm not good with emotions. I don't understand why people feel so heavily involved with one another. I get the science, the endorphins, and dopaminergic release—biological programming. But I had to have missed something because even when I gave them the fundamentals to engage with another person, they opted out, even if it was the least logical response. Love is complex. Emotions are complex. These subjects always found the other, even if they were across the galaxy." Entrapta faltered for a moment, a rare occurrence for the girl to be at a loss for words. 

_ The audience looked captivated, everyone at the edge of their seats for the entire display. They were watching the couple grow close and fight in every scene, only to love one another in the end. Everything played out the same, the words came out similarly to every confession, but no one grew tired of seeing them finally become one. Some cried to the emotional scenes while others cheered for them to pronounce their love finally.  _

"My conclusion is that emotions come from another place; one none of us can study or understand because it is erratic and irrational. Connections run deeper than basic science. Adora explained it best,"

***

"Hey, Adora, what's love to you?" Catra looked embarrassed to ask.

"Well, I think love, true love, is something that makes you want to be the best version of yourself. Obviously, there is basic stuff like being a good mate and all that biology, but I don't think that's all there is to it. Because sometimes we love people that are bad for us, and yet we still love them. So maybe it is just a bond built into all of us. I always liked the idea of soulmates myself" Adora sat down next to Catra on the bench under the streetlamp, their only source of light in the park.

"Soulmates? Like people being made for one another?"

"Yeah, a bond that exists to override time and space itself. No matter what stands in the way, the two always come together in the end."

"Hey, Adora, wanna be my soulmate?" Catra wiggled her eyebrows, feeling much more comfortable.

"I think we already are. At least, I hope we are"

"Dork"

***

"I learned a lot from this. It was out of my comfort zone, but I feel that even though I didn't get one clear answer, I got valuable information from this. I'd call this successful!" Entrapta gave a huge smile as she pushed herself off the stage and into the air. Her excitement was boiling over.

The crowd cheered and clapped as they stood from their seats. 

Entrapta won the science fair and got an A on her project.

Catra and Adora were confused for the rest of the school year as everyone kept giving them dopey eyed looks. Maybe they shouldn't have snuck off to go spar during the science fair; they felt like they might have missed something important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my jumbled thoughts thrown into a story. I appreciate the willpower you have.


End file.
